The Consequences of Drunken Decisions
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: Request fic for ScarletBloomSword; Left without a word by his best friend Kida, Mikado decides to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Too bad that his maniac stalker decides to take advantage of the situation. And Mikado might even let him. But never trust decisions you make while drunk. Izaya/Mikado, Rated M for Smut, YAOI (that goes without saying)


**Hello there, folks! This little work is a request fic for **_**ScarletBloomSword **_

**This story is dedicated to her, and I really hope she likes how it turned out!**

**But of course you others are also welcomed to read and enjoy this small PWP-oneshot!**

**Have fun!**

...

Questions. All these questions he had no answer to.

_Why did you do this to me? _

_Why did you leave me here like this..? _

_That girl, Saki…is she really more important to you than I am? _

_Why didn't you at least say good-bye..?_

…

_Masaomi…I miss you. Please…come back. _

He might or might not have whispered the last sentence out aloud. He was already receiving weird stares from the bartender who was serving him. A single teardrop fell into the glass the teen was holding, the salty substance mingling with the bitter, clear alcohol in it. He had sworn himself to not be crying in a public place like this, but now…

Well, not like it mattered anyways, none of the other customers were paying attention to the raven haired teen huddled up in the corner of a shady looking bar; grip tightening around the glass in his hand as he brought the beverage to his now tear-streaked face to swallow the contents in one go, shuddering in disgust from the bitter taste. But the burning feeling it left in his throat and stomach felt really soothing to the boy, and after another five of those his head was starting to feel pleasantly fuzzy and the gut-wrenching ache he was feeling was starting to numb away, slowly but steadily; and so were the highschooler's tears after a few minutes of pitiful sobbing.

_Masaomi always tried to coax me into drinking, but I've turned it down everytime…_

_And now that he's gone, I'm starting to act all irresponsible; it's somehow ironic._

_Oh shit..even though I wanted to stop thinking about him! Damn it…_

The brunette felt the tears once again well up in his eyes, blurring his vision, causing the teen to keep his head down and focus his gaze on the dark brown wood of the counter as he quietly demanded yet another drink. So what if he was drinking away all the money he had saved up from his part-time job? Not like he had anyone to spend it with anyways…

"Shit Masaomi…this is all your fault…", the boy mumbled quietly, before grabbing the glass the bartender brought him.

xxx

Orihara Izaya was intrigued. Or rather going insane with curiosity.

The informant had waited outside of his favorite play toy's house for almost two hours, waiting for the endearingly fascinating human to return home, as he usually would.

To escape his mind-numbingly boring life, the man had been searching futilely for a sort of worthwhile distraction among his loved humans, but each and every one of them had been more predictable than the other. That was, until his dear Tanaka Taro-kun sparked his interest anew. The founder of one of the most powerful color gangs in Tokyo suddenly appeared in Ikebukuro, right before his eyes. And was so charmingly _plain _and unnoticeable, it seemed like a joke.

But then, _oh glory_, said teen turned out to be the most fascinating human he had ever had encountered, a boy _greater than humanity_.

And before the handsome madman knew it, he had found himself a new hobby.

But today, not only was the boy off the schedule, it had taken the raven 2 weeks of careful observations (to not say stalking) to come up with to keep a better eye on his newest interest (once again, this wasn't stalking. Not at all.); but the Raira student was also nowhere to be found.

And as an Informant, who should be able to find out _anything_, it really drove him mad.

Especially since he had been looking forward so much to today; looking forward to see the brunette's reaction after his best friend, dear little Kida-kun had turned his back on him and run to Saki-chan. Revealing his own involvement in the matter has also been a thought the Information dealer played with in the back of his mind. Just for the sake of seeing this _pretty_ little face scrunch up in hate, agony and confusion…

But instead of entertaining the informant with his fascinating psyche, the teen had once again proven himself as unpredictable and run off somewhere, leaving the raven with not a single trace or clue where the blue-eyed boy might be.

The handsome obsidian-haired male dropped his binoculars with a scowl and opened up his cell phone. Seemed like he had to use the boy's own weapons against him.

The thought alone made the frown on the maniac face turn into a mad giggle as the raven logged into a certain website.

**DOLLARS**

Enter Password:

xxx

Auburn eyes narrowed in contempt as he stepped into the filthy place he had been able to track his little Mikado-kun down to. His nose scrunched up as he was met with the overwhelming stench of alcohol and desperation, which reminded him unpleasantly of a certain blond brute…

The raven's gaze skimmed through the barely-lit room until he discovered the object of his desire at the end of the dirty bar of this run-down place.

So the information really was right. What a useful little network the kid had on that website of his.

A playful grin spread on his features as Orihara Izaya slowly approached his prey, before clasping his hands over the teen's eyes from behind and chirping:

"_Guess who~?"_

The boy gave an endearing small yelp of surprise, before turning around to be met face to face with Shinjuku's most feared Informant.

The teasing words the raven was about to utter died in his throat as the grin disappeared from his face and was replaced by a gape when his eyes fell upon the look on the brunette's almost girlish features.

Ryuugamine Mikado's eyes were red and swollen, as if the teen had been crying just a while ago; moreover, the boy's cheeks were flushed from the alcohol he could smell on the smaller male and to top it all off, the teen's expression was one of dazed confusion, like his brain was still trying to process just who he was facing at the moment.

And all Izaya could think at the moment was:

_Oh my…he's so cute._

And then another thing:

_I'm so going to screw him tonight._

xxx

Mikado's thoughts were an utter chaos. Plus it was _so hard_ to think right now. He didn't want to think right now. No way.

Who needed thinking anyways? Thinking was for losers. Losers who got hurt and left by their best friend without a word.

No thanks, he had no need for that. And not thinking was also very comfortable. His brain hasn't really processed who it was that just walked up to him, but he didn't need his brain to know that this person smelled _really nice_…

He stretched out his arms to the person, like a small child that wanted to be hugged. The person gave a low and melodious chuckle at his action, before allowing him to rest his head at the person's chest and bury his hands into something soft and fluffy.

Ah. The fur of a jacket.

Wait…Didn't he know someone with a fur-trimmed jacket like that? He lifted his head to focus his admittedly blurry vision on the stranger's face. Those auburn eyes…almost crimson. They seemed familiar.

His eyes widened in realization.

Orihara Izaya just snickered amusedly when the drunk Dollar's leader realized who he was just cuddling with.

"Hey Mikado-kun~", the attractive raven cooed playfully into the ear of the suddenly struggling brunette in his arms.

"How about we have some fun tonight~?"

xxx

Did he really know what he was doing right now? Of course, he was drunk and his brain wasn't too trustworthy in this kind of state, but he still was confident that he knew fully well what he was doing.

Which was apparently, following Orihara Izaya to his apartment.

To do…do what exactly? He wasn't quite sure himself, but the raven who currently dragged him through the streets of Shinjuku seemed to know pretty well.

Damn…why was thinking so complicated right now? This was **Orihara Izaya**, for heaven's sake! That guy was really dangerous! What was he doing here, holding said Informant's hand and following the man blindly like a lost child?

Surely, there had always been this strange…_tension _between him and the, so he had to grudgingly admit, very handsome raven, who had on more than one occasion send an excited shiver down his spine when he stared down at the teen like he was about to ravage him on the spot…

Plus the man's slightly maniac giggle and somehow childish attitude he put up from time to time were really charming…

BUT STILL! This was the man Masaomi had warned him to stay away from on his first day…

…_Masaomi had, huh?_

Mikado suddenly grit his teeth in irritation, a sudden anger flaring up inside of him at the thought of his irresponsible friend. Who cared what Masaomi said?!

_What I do or not…_

"…is my goddamn descision!", the teen growled quietly behind the Informant, almost bumping into the man who had suddenly came to a halt.

"Hm? Why are we stopping?", the teen asked puzzled, speech slightly slurred from his drunken state.

Izaya just gave the young Dollar's leader a mysterious smirk as he pulled out a key from the depths of his parka.

"Because we've arrived, my dear Mikado-kun.", the taller male sang, unlocking a door.

Mikado just tilted his head in confusion. "And what are we gonna do now…?"

The teen was forced to let out a startled yelp as he was suddenly pulled inside and pushed rather hard against the door that slammed shut at the action. Mikado swallowed hard, hazed blue hues looking up to meet the mischievous glinting orbs of the smirking raven that was looming over him.

"_This._"

And with that, he was suddenly attacked.

xxx

Azure eyes went wide with shock when a pair of lips pressed up his. What was happening here? His head was spinning and his body has heating up strangely, but it was only partly due to the alcohol in his blood. Another indicator could be the strong frame that was pressing him against the hard wood of the front door to a certain informant's apartment. The thought alone of being here made his heart pace increase in excitement, it had a distinct feeling of danger to it, and what he was doing at the moment felt so…_forbidden._

Which was, to be precise, responding eagerly to the raven kissing him, bringing his hands up to tug at the taller male's trademark parka to pull him closer; desperate for something that the informant seemed to be very willing to give. His lips moved against the elder's ones heatedly and _hungrily_, gasping softly into the kiss when he received a sharp, yet playful bite to his lower lip. Izaya wasted no time in using this opportunity to plunge his oral muscle past the boy's slightly parted lips, roaming around in the brunette's wet cavern, exploring every nook and cranny of the boy's mouth.

Mikado gave a puzzled whimper at the sudden new intrusion and the alien pleasure he was getting from it. Eagerly, he parted his lips further to grant the other's tongue more access, only to feel it slip in deeper and do _things_ to him, that made his knees go weak. Curiously, he brushed his tongue against the other muscle, as if to push it out. To his surprise, the action didn't only earn him another spark of pleasure but also drew a reaction from the raven in charge, who now moved his tongue enthusiastically against the brunette's one, toying with it, coaxing it into his own mouth, giving it an occasional suck.

"Mgghnn…haa…mmhnn.."

The teen's whimpers and gasps were mostly muffled by their heated kiss, but by the way the Informant chuckled against his lips, he must have noticed.

Interrupting their passionate make-out session to let the brunette gasp for air, Izaya rested his forehead against Mikado's, panting slightly himself.

"Enjoying yourself, aren't you.._Mikado-kun~?_", the raven purred, breath ghosting over the teen's blushing face, before nudging his knee between the teen's thighs without warning.

"Hnn..!"

The teen gave a small whine when the elder's knee suddenly started rubbing such a sensitive place, making the boy's head spin. The malicious male just snickered.

"Does Mikado-kun like that~?", he hummed playfully, before pressing his knee once again to the brunette's crotch, rubbing slightly.

"A-ahh..! O-orihara-san..n-not there..!", the teen stuttered in embarrassement, still slightly out of breath from the kiss earlier with an adorably flushed face, that the young Dollar's leader turned away from the elder's gaze shyly.

Only to turn up quickly in shock when the brunette felt the cold steel of a blade at the exposed skin of his throat.

"What would you say if I told you that I can do _whatever I please_ with you right now, because you are completely in my mercy~?", Izaya almost purred, letting his flick blade slide up and down the marvelously pale skin of the boy's neck, careful to not slice it yet.

A small shiver crept down Mikado's spine, but even so he met the elder's crimson gaze with a small smirk.

"Then I would say: _Go ahead~_"

The informant's eyes widened in surprise for a second, then a grin spread on his handsome features.

"_I'll make sure you can't sit for at least a week."_

xxx

Mikado gasped when all of a sudden, his neck was assaulted by the other male, sucking and biting the skin until it bruised. The elder's rough treatment hurt, especially when he was getting bitten, but it was a pleasurable kind of pain and it also came with other very overwhelming sensations. For example the way the informant's right hand was stroking up and down his thigh…

_Ahhn..s-shit…my head's spinning.._

That cursed knee had started pressing between his legs again, _oh god!_ Mikado whined once again, he didn't even care anymore if he was embarrassing himself, the informant's touches were simply driving him _insane!_

The Raira student ripped the raven's head away from his neck (almost a pity, because the spot the elder just had been sucking and licking felt simply _delicious…_) and crashed his lips against the other male's in a hungry kiss, while his searching fingers tried to pull that goddamn jacket of the informant's shoulders. Understanding the boy's intentions, the man quickly shrugged the piece of clothing off, only to get his hands to work on the brunette's jacket in return, unzipping it and slipping it down Mikado's slim shoulders, while thrusting his tongue deeper into the boy's mouth as he ravaged it passionately.

The young Dollar's leader responded by moaning wantonly into the heated kiss and arched his body to curve against the other's strong frame, trying to get as much contact as possible, not even realizing he was subconsciously grinding his hips against the older male's thigh to get some friction.

A low groan also escaped Izaya's lips when the teen kissed back vigorously and buried his inexperienced hands in the informant's obsidian locks. One hand rested at the small of the teen's back to hold the boy close, while the other hand that had been stroking the brunette's thigh now sneaked up, thumb rubbing the hipbone before slowly slipping under the student's shirt, sliding over naked skin, earning a shiver and a gasp from his charming little prey.

The hand crept up higher on the boy's torso, ghosting up and down the teen's side with his fingertips, relishing the little shivers it earned him from the brunette. Pushing Mikado's small frame against the wall, the raven lifted up one of the teen's legs to put it around his waist, allowing their groins to rub and grind against each other as their kiss got even more hungry and sloppy.

Mikado groaned at the very welcome change of positions, putting his arms around the elder's neck to pull him even closer, thrusting now his own tongue not-so-timidly into the raven's mouth to taste even more of the man's delicious flavor. His hips were grinding against the other male's ones rhythmically as occasional pants and moans escaped his swollen and abused lips that gotten bitten again and again by his sadistic perpetrator. Meanwhile the hand under his shirt hand went from stroking the naked skin of his back to exploring his chest until, all of a sudden, searching fingertips brushed a slowly hardening nipple.

Mikado broke away from the raven with a gasp, a needy whine slipped past his lips when the fingers repeated the action.

"Wa-aah…! O-orihara-san..t-that's..!"

His words were interrupted by a drawn-out and wanton moan when he received a hard pinch on his nipple.

Izaya chuckled mischievously and started toying with the hardening bud, tweaking and kneading it between his fingertips, earning a beautiful series from whimpers and moans from the brunette.

"My, my~ Mikado-kun sounds so lewd~ You're a little whore, aren't you~?", the informant purred into the young Dollar's leaders ear, now using his other hand to slip under the shirt too and assault the other nipple, loving the way the teen flushed bright red at his words, torn between pleasure and embarrassment.

"N-no.. haaa..I-I'm..not..ghhnn…", Mikado whispered out between moans he tried to hold back desperately as he was turned into a writhing mess by the other's skillful hands. The humiliation made his cheeks burn up with an embarrassed flush, but it also strangely turned him on.

Which of course didn't go unnoticed by the sly informant, who guided one hand down to the boy's groin and cupped the teen's growing erection with a knowing smirk. He gave the bulge a playful squeeze, eliciting a needy whimper from the young Dollar's leader, who tried to thrust into that hand, desperate for the older male's touch.

"That's right…", the informant whispered huskily into the boy's ear, before biting down on it, hard enough to draw blood and receive a pained yelp from the teen, which soon turned into another lustful moan and grind of the brunette's hips. "You're not just any whore…", he continued.

Izaya licked the wound he made, then proceeded to nibble at the teen's ear lobe, which he knew made the student almost go insane with lust.

"_You are __**my**__ whore."_

xxx

The two males were stumbling through the Informant's dark apartment, only lit by the city lights that shone in from the huge window front, as they tried to undress one another without breaking their heated kissing. Mikado's world suddenly spun upside down when Izaya and him tripped over the man's couch and landed on it, with the teen on top, who seemed to appreciate the small advantage the position gave him. Breaking away from the kiss shortly, he tugged at the older male's long sleeved shirt, urging him to take it off. As soon as the raven had complied, the teen's lips were back upon his, engaging yet another kiss full of tongue and teeth action. Izaya loved the way the usually timid brunette's small hands boldly explored his exposed chest, sliding over every patch of skin they could reach, while the boy's lust-clouded eyes closed to give in completely to their kiss. With an impatient groan the raven rolled them off the couch, making the boy collide with the ground hard, the informant on top of him. Even though the impact must have hurt, the teen didn't seem to care much as he slung his arms around the topping male's neck and wrapped a leg over the raven's hip to bring their bodies even closer together, while kissing the man eagerly, starving for the informant's taste. As much as Izaya enjoyed the Dollars leader's passionate responses, there was still something he needed to make clear first. When the man caught himself groaning into the kiss as Mikado mimicked his technique and bit down on the informant's tongue, Izaya withdrew from the kiss with a displeased scowl.

"Mikado-kun, don't forget one thing~", the raven whispered dangerously, bringing his flick blade into the boy's vision once again, adoring the way shocked blue hues followed every motion of the knife with an expression torn between fear and arousal, which were surprisingly difficult to differentiate in the teen's case.

"I am the one in charge here, understood~?", the elder hummed sweetly, giving the teen goosebumps, who swallowed hard as he watched the raven cut his shirt open with the knife. Something told him that only one wrong move or word in this situation could result in him getting cut by this attractive madman. And he surely didn't want that. Or maybe just a little…

"I asked you something, _Mi-ka-do_~", Izaya chirped; his voice was cheerful, but the tone was low and commanding.

Mikado gave a small squeak; squeezing his eyes shut as he nodded vigorously.

_S-Scary…!_

His eyes soon shot open again when he received a hard pinch to his nipple.

"What was that, Mikado-_chan_~? I couldn't hear you."

The teen gave a small whimper, heart racing in his chest. He had never been so scared in his life. And never so turned on.

"Y-Yes, I understood..!", he quickly stuttered out, wide azure hues captured by the piercing crimson gaze of the male atop him.

Izaya shook his head in disagreement, tapping his knife against his lips with a playful smirk.

"Is that how you are supposed to address me~?"

Mikado's face flushed beet red at what the maniac informant demanded of him.

"N-No, sir. I'm sorry, Orihara-sama."

Izaya laughed in satisfaction.

"_Good boy~"_, he whispered slyly against the brunette's mouth, licking his lips before claiming the teen's lips once again.

This was so embarrassing..But Mikado loved it anyways.

xxx

Mikado whimpered, his arms were hurting from the way they were tied behind his back with the ripped remnants of his own shirt. On top of all, that had been his favorite shirt.

Plus the position he was currently in was nothing short of mortifying.

Stark naked, with bound wrists and gagged with his own underwear, he was forced to stand completely exposed to Izaya's heated crimson gaze, that was currently wandering up and down his body and made him feel even more naked than he already was.

Embarrassedly, he rubbed his legs together, trying to cover his shy manhood that was currently standing up proud and straining, bending towards the teen's flat stomach.

The informant chuckled and rose from the office chair he had been sitting in while scrutinizing the self-conscious Dollars leader in front of him. _Oh_, the way the boy blushed from the humiliation and squirmed in discomfort, while being at the same time wonderfully obedient and aroused, it was _delicious._

Grinning maliciously, Izaya beckoned the teen to come closer, which the ashamed boy immediately complied, stepping before the maniac sadist, anxious of what would happen next.

Lust clouded blue orbs watched in curiosity as the obsidian haired male leaned down to bite the bridge of his nose playfully, chuckling as the teen's gaze went cross-eyed in order to follow the motion. He straightened up with a mysterious smirk, then brought his own slim fingers to his mouth, before darting out a tongue to run over the pale digits, coating them superficially with saliva.

Mikado watched the raven's tongue movements in awe, blushing when he caught himself thinking how erotic it looked.

Izaya grinned at the teen, as if he knew what the boy had just thought, before using his other hand to grip the brunette's soft locks not so gently and tug the boy along with him, forcing the teen to bend over the informant's office desk, back facing the raven haired male.

Mikado gave a small yelp that was muffled by the makeshift gag in his mouth, both at the feeling of the cold, hard wood meeting the heated skin of his chest and the new position that left him _very_ exposed to the other's hungry eyes.

Not giving the brunette any time to adjust to the new situation, Izaya already slipped his saliva-coated fingers between the boy's buttocks, a slick fingertip probing the teen's puckered hole.

_W-w-wait..! Where is he putting his fingers..?! T-this place..is definitely wrong..!_

Turning his head around as good as possible in his position, Mikado tried to voice out his concerns to the more experienced male, but his words of protest were swallowed by the clothing in his mouth.

"Mgghh..nngh…? Mmmgh..!"

The young Dollars leader's eyes suddenly widened as the wet finger slipped into him, not giving him any time to get used to the sudden intrusion as it already inched further into him, until it was buried to the hilt. A surprised yelp escaped his mouth at the action, which was once again muffled by the gag, but it just earned him an amused snicker from sadistic maniac, who now grinned like a madman.

"Don't worry,_ Mi-ka-do_-kun~", he chirped, as he already forced another digit into the brunette's virgin hole, adoring the small tears that build in the teen's ocean blue eyes as he tried to cope with the alien sensation of this hurting invasion.

"It will start feeling good really soon~ Meanwhile, try and enjoy the pain~", he leaned down and whispered into the boy's ear, earning a small blush from the student.

Oh yes, the Dollars leader's masochistic tendencies didn't go unnoticed by the informant. Not that Izaya minded, it matched very well with his rather sadistic character.

Mikado couldn't suppress a moan when a third finger was forcing its way into his insides, stretching him way too fast and leaving the teen with a burning and throbbing pain in his backside that felt simply _heavenly_…

The boy groaned in disagreement when Izaya much too quickly withdrew his finger from within him. The informant laughed in amusement when he saw the displeased expression on the teen's face; leaning down to suck and kiss a sensitive spot on the brunette's neck, he made the boy whimper in want and push his behind back against the taller raven's hips.

Izaya chuckled and removed the piece of clothing from the brunette's mouth, allowing the boy to speak.

"Is there something you want, Mikado-_chan_~?", he purred into the young student's ear, rubbing still clothed hips against the other's bare back, making sure the boy felt his erection through the fabric of his trousers.

Mikado couldn't help but moan wantonly when the raven's hard-on rubbed against his buttocks. His neck hurt really bad from trying to look at the informant, but the man's searing crimson gaze made him unable to look away, as he bit his lip in shame.

_D-Do I really have to say it..? Dammit, you know pretty well what I want..! T-This is so embarrassing…_

"_I-I want you…"_, Mikado whispered breathily, a desperate look on his flushed face that _almost_ made the informan tstop his teasing and finally start fucking the brains out of this way too adorable teen.

Almost.

"Now, now Mikado-_chan_…that was not really precise. You have to say _what exactly _you want."

Mikado whimpered in shame, the humiliation was killing him as he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and begged with flaring red cheeks:

"_Please Orihara-sama…I want your cock inside of me."_

Izaya grinned pleased, freeing his hard and throbbing cock from the confinement of his trousers.

"That's my obedient little slut~"

xxx

_Oh god…it feels like my body's on fire…Put it inside already..!_

The teen cursed in his mind, as he was forced to whimper and moan helplessly as the sly raven rubbed his hard rod between the boy's buttocks, the erection's tip teasing the brunette's twitching hole, while Mikado's head was yanked up by his hair, causing his back to arch to allow the elder access to his neglected nipples, which were immediately assaulted with rubs, pinches and tweaks of the raven's skilled fingers, turning the leader of Ikebukuro's most powerful Color gang into nothing more than a squirming and drooling mess, begging to be taken already.

Izaya simply adored it, trying to burn the image into his head.

"P-please Orihara-sama…n-no more teasing…", the teen pleaded, eyes completely hazed over by lust.

The informant grinned madly in reply.

"If that's what you want, _Mi-ka-do_-kun~", the sly raven sang and suddenly thrust into the teen without any warning.

Mikado cried out in pain, eyes squeezed shut as a sharp pain shot up his spine and his whole mind was invaded with the feeling of being completely _filled up_.

His insides were burning, as the sadistic informant had practically went in _dry_, not even bothering with any further preparing or lubrication; and that hard, incredibly _hot _rod inside him made him both feel like he was being impaled and fear he would be melting from the inside, because _shit _that thing was _**scorching**_…!

Mikado had the feeling, if it went any deeper inside, it would reach his brain, _fucking hell..!_

A chuckle from the raven made him realize he voiced that last part out aloud and he flushed beet-red in embarrassment.

A surprisingly tender kiss was planted behind his ear as the informant leaned down to him, the man's naked chest touching his back and causing the teen to shudder in suppressed lust.

"Such bad language, my sweet little Mikado-chan~", the elder cooed in his ear, before suddenly rocking his hips, causing his hard length to slide even deeper inside of the teen, earning a pained gasp from the boy.

"Let me hear you scream~"

xxx

And Mikado did scream. Loudly.

First because of the searing and throbbing pain the elder's thrusts caused him, making the teen feel like he was being ripped apart by the other male's incredible size.

A particular hard and deep thrust knocked the air out of Mikado's lungs as his mouth hung open in a soundless cry, eyes practically rolling back in his head as Izaya more or less _stabbed_ his prostate for the first time.

Once the teen's vision returned from going all blank and he could breathe again, all that slipped from his mouth were incoherent words, moans and gasps, as the malicious informant didn't even give him a second to recover from his high before resuming his merciless thrusts, which were still layered with sweet pain, but now mostly caused mind-numbing waves of pleasure to wash over the teen's body, leaving him a mess.

"O-orihara….s-sama…haaa…_ohh fuck!_...aahnn… god y-yesss…."

Mikado gasped out between breathless moans, his mind spinning and twirling and his body burning up with an unbearable heat as the raven kept thrusting; fast, deep, _hard._

He needed to hold onto something to not get washed away by this immense pleasure, but his hands were still tightly bound on his back; his hips hurt awfully, both from the hard grip the raven's hands had on him while the man slammed into him, as well as from the rather inconvenient positioning on the informant's desk, his pelvis being pressed against the hard edge of the table.

But all that didn't matter much because Mikado felt himself getting closer to _something_; even though he didn't know what exactly it was, he needed it so badly, and he knew he could reach it if Izaya would just go a little _rougher_…

Because, as embarrassing it was to admit it, this was the way he liked it.

Blushing a dark crimson red (which didn't make much of a difference since the teen was already beet red as it was), the teen gathered up his last energy to turn his head around once more, lust-hazed azure orbs watching mischievous glinting auburn eyes pleadingly as he moaned out:

"Hnn…p-please master…hh-harder…!"

The informant's handsome face split with a devilish grin, when he hummed:

"Since you asked so nicely, Mikado-_chan_~"

Izaya laughed his slightly maniac, melodious giggle, producing his flick blade once again out of nowhere to cut through the shirt that bound the young Dollars leader's wrists together, before withdrawing completely from the delicious tightness of the boy's ass, simultaneously lifting the brunette up on the desk as well as turning the teen around, so he was now lying on his back on the table's surface. Mikado's back arched as it came into contact with the cold material of the desk, but he didn't have a second more to adjust to the situation before the gloriously hard length of the sly informant rammed into him once again, drawing a pleasure gasp from his lips, his now freed arms flew up to the man's shoulders to cling for support as he was once more fucked hard and fast.

Salvia ran from the corner of his mouth as he threw his head back, moaning lustily, fingernails scratching the informants back open as pleasure overtook his mind completely, leaving him unable to form any clear thought apart from:

_Ohh godddd, yessss….!_

Izaya in return, despite remaining completely calm and collected on the outside, felt himself almost go insane with lust himself; of course because of the marvelous feeling of the brunette's tight walls clenching around him and the boy's delicious moans and whimpers that felt like music to the elder's ears;

But mostly because he was once again astonished by how much he had underestimated the young gang leader, who was usually so shy and timid and, as Erika would probably say, _moe; _but was now wrapping his legs around the informant's waist and burying his fingernails in the skin of his back (which caused him a surprisingly pleasant kind of pain), like some lascivious sex goddess.

Grabbing the teen's already leaking erection with one hand and starting to pump it in rhythm with his thrust, he brought his other hand to the boy's chest, pinching and pulling the brunette's nipple hard, determined to push the student over the edge.

As expected, the raven's action didn't miss their effect on Mikado's needing body, driving the boy almost insane and closer to climaxing.

"O-orihara-sama..! I-I'm going to..aahhn…I'm gonna..", the young Dollar's leader gasped out, clenching down on the length inside of him, before rocking his hips to meet the other male's thrusts, their rhythm becoming fast and erratic as they rushed to their orgasm.

Mikado was the first one to come; burying his hands deep in the maniac's obsidian locks, he arched his back, shuddering hard as the mind-numbing sensation washed over him and took him to unimaginable heights; white semen spurting from the tip of his straining erection and sullying their stomachs as the raven rode out the teen's orgasm with a few more thrust, before releasing deep inside the brunette male, biting down hard on the boy's shoulder as he did so.

Mikado drooled at the feeling of the raven's hot seed filling him up inside, his insides twitching, the man's length still buried inside him. His shoulder hurt really bad, and so did other parts of his body, but he didn't really mind as he released the raven's neck to let himself fall down on the desk's surface, chest heaving hard as he gasped to regain his breath.

A small satisfied smile played around his lips as he whispered:

"How do you like that, Masaomi?"

"Ara, Mikado-kun…talking about another guy even though you just had sex with me? How awfully insensitive of you!", Izaya complained with a fake pout, before throwing the exhausted teen over his shoulder, earning a startled yelp from the boy.

"That calls for a _punishment_~" , he sang as he carried the protesting teen to his bedroom.

Mikado couldn't help but to think:

_Just what have I gotten myself into..?_

xxx

"_Ahhnn…Orihara-sann…f-feels..so good…",_ the brunette teen moaned, his hands clawing the white bed sheets beneath him as his hips rocked in rhythm with the raven's above him, writhing as delicious pleasure shook his body for the umpteenth time that night, his bruised back thankful that they finally made it into the bedroom, after doing it on the floor, against a wall, on the kitchen counter, in front of the huge window front (much to Mikado's embarrassment) and even in the shower.

The teen winced when he was bitten by the informant for what felt like the hundredth time now as part of his _punishment_…

Mikado cried out as he once again hit orgasm, body shaking from the aftermath, but his merciless perpetrator didn't let him off the hook so easily, as the sadistic informant kept slamming into the dazed teen beneath him, once again waking the young Dollars leader's spent member into erecting once more.

"You're simply insatiable, aren't you my little slut~?", Izaya cooed, before capturing the brunette's lips in sweet kiss, while ramming ruthlessly into the boy's abused hole.

"Orihara-san…!", Mikado whined, hips bucking up to get more of that luscious pleasure that he grew so addicted to. "I already apologized several times…s-so please.."

"Eeh? But _Mi-ka-do_-kun~", the sly raven hummed, emphasizing every syllable with a hard thrust of his hips, that drew out wanton moans and whimpers from the blue eyed teen, who was once again drooling shamelessly, completely lost in the pleasure.

"With you enjoying it like that, it can hardly be called a punishment, now can it~?", the elder mused, before grabbing his cellphone from his nightstand. The action went unnoticed by the writhing teen, who was desperately biting down on his knuckles to not let his voice out too loud as his prostate was abused mercilessly. Grinning like a madman, Izaya chirped:

"Hey Mikado. Say '_cheese_'~!"

Before shooting a quick photo of the young Dollar's leader he was currently fucking and pressed SEND.

Mikado's eyes went almost comically wide when he realized what the informant just did. Sitting up quickly, he tried to snatch the cell from the chuckling madman, but was pushed down again by the stronger male, who began thrusting into the boy again.

"W-what…hhn..did you do..? P-please…don't tell me you send it..aaaghh…to s-someone..?!", he forced out between gasps and moans, tried to fight the pleasure that was once again starting to cloud his mind.

"Why are you asking if you already know the answer, Mikado-chan~?", the elder replied innocently, before sweeping down to bite the teen's nipple hard, pushing the student over the edge, climaxing too with the small brunette's walls tightening around his member.

Mikado let his head fall back into the pillow, eyes closed and chest heaving with heavy gasps for air.

"P-please…don't tell me..you send it to…", the teen begged, hoping his expectations would be betrayed.

Izaya just grinned. "You know me."

Mikado groaned.

_Well, shit. He was so screwed._

xxx

Saki looked at her boyfriend in worry, as the usually cheerful blond stared at his cell phone in shock, emitting a dangerously murderous content.

Kida almost crushed the device in his hand as he continued to gape at the picture Izaya had just send him.

"That's it. I'm so going to kill this bastard!", he growled lowly, putting away his cell phone, determined to get the next train to Tokyo, find Heiwajima Shizuo and together with him go and murder a certain raven haired informant.

xxx

Many miles away from that scene, a certain brunette Raira student was dozing peacefully in the arms of afore mentioned informant, who was currently chuckling mischievously as he stroked through the sleeping teen's dark locks.

"And the real fun starts when he'll wake up sober tomorrow and realize it all.", Izaya grinned.

Yes, this boy was definitely the most amusing human he had ever encountered.

And the moral of the story is: Never trust decisions you make while drunk.

**Haha, yeah, that was it… I hope you liked it! Yes, hangover won't be the only problem Mikado will have to face when he wakes up, hehe… I'm so evol sometimes O:**

**Or rather, izaya is. **

**If anyone else has a request or suggestion what you'd like me to write, feel free to ask! Don't worry, I don't bite ;) (but Izaya does, apparently. Only Mikado, though.)**

**Anyways, I hope to update on 'The Contract' soon, but there's no telling when I'll be able to, the story has reached a crucial point for me and it needs a little bit of figuring out.**

**Oh well, don't forget to leave a review if you've enjoyed this little oneshot!**

**Lots of Love,**

**KnuxadowManiac**


End file.
